Minotaur king level 24
Minotaur King Lv24 From: Conery Palmian major general, NW Castle Palmia Reward: 50000 Gold, 4 Platinum Coins, Adamantium Material kit, Artifact axe "Axe of Destruction" from Minotaur King Description: ''' Yowyn is in grave danger of an attack from the Minotaurs in the Minotaur's Nest. Conery wants to do something about it however the current political conditions of Palmia don't allow for military intervention. He asks the player for aid in killing the king of the Minotaurs and stopping the invasion. Journal Updates: * '''Quest accepted: General Conery wants me to hunt the chief of minotaur . The nest is located south of Yowyn. * Quest completed: I've killed the chief of minotaur. I should head back to Palmia and speak to General Conery. . Strategies Enter the Minotaur's Nest, a five-level Danger Level 23 dungeon southwest of Palmia and southeast of Yowyn, and slay the minotaur king. The nest is structured like a labyrinth, without any rooms and made entirely out of single corridors. There is a large minotaur population, but many other monsters (especially out-of-depth monsters) are also present. The minotaur king looks like a red minotaur and is a boss monster, and is different from the violet minotaur kings also found on the lower floors of the nest. Be warned; the targeted minotaur king is a huge step up from even the usual minotaur king. The main threat to you is his weapon - the <Axe of Destruction> is highly inaccurate, but it boosts the possibility of critical hits by a great amount; where the previous blow to you may only chip off a few HP, the next may render you nearly dead. It is advised that you evade him altogether and attack him from a distance instead; with a decent speed boost you can fall back to shoot him with a ranged attack every time he gets too close. Dialogue Quest offer What do I do about this... You, over there... You couldn't have gotten here a moment too soon. Yowyn is in great danger of being destroyed by the minotaur legion. The mayor of Yowyn is a close friend of mine and I don't want to leave him out in the cold. I want to send a detachment to reinforce him but I can't. The current political climate in Palmia is too volatile and the troops must remain in the castle. That's why I'm asking an adventurer like you. Will you attack the minotaur's camp for me? I will reward you handsomely if you do this. * Leave it to me! What? You will? Great... Head to the Minotaur's Nest south of Yowyn and take the head of the minotaurs' king. Godspeed, (player's name). * No way. I knew you would refuse.... After all, why wouldn't you? Incomplete What's wrong? You must make haste. Yowyn is in grave danger. Complete You've returned. I've been waiting for you. I've already heard the good word about the hero who crushed the minotaur king. Take this as a sign of my eternal gratitude. Return Ahh it's you. I owe you for what you've done for me. What do you say? Why don't you join my unit? Category:Quests Category:Palmia